princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Bismarck
Michael Bismarck is a High School Representative for the German team. Background He is the vice-cptain of the German team. Personality He seems to be confident in his tennis skills since he openly told both Fuji and Duke that he is capable of taking them both on without his doubles partner. Appearance Bismarck has two-toned coloured hair. Light coloured hair is the prominent with shades of black underneath. He has calm-looking facial features. History Pre-World Cup M. Bismarck, along with his Middle School doubles partner, Siegfried, are Fuji's and Duke's opponents in an unofficial doubles match for the Pre-World Cup. The match starts with Bismarck serving first. Duke hits a Homerun and sends Siegfried flying into the stands. Siegfried gets up again and returns to the court, but Bismarck tells him to stay out of the match and that he by himself will be enough to handle Duke and Fuji. During the second point, Bismarck uses his special move, "Spinless Sway Ball", to prevent Duke from hitting with the Super Sweet Spot, effectively sealing Duke Homerun. He then moves in to finish the point with a smash, but the ball is returned by Fuji's new move, "Hollyhock Blizzard." The audience is excited by Fuji's move. The US team comments that Japan is doing surprisingly well. In the current match, the score is 4-4. Siegfried is back in the game to seal off Hollyhock Blizzard. He hits the balls to Duke instead of Fuji, but in such a way that the ball is too close to the net for Duke to hit the Homerun - if he did the shot would definitely go out. In response Duke unveils a new move, "Duke Bunt", which is a drop shot. In the end, Fuji uses Hakuryuu to win the match for Japan. After the Quarter-Finals Kirihara got caught by the security guards and is struggling. Fortunately for him, Bismarck passes by and claims Akaya's a friend of his, so the guards let him go. Bismarck then teases Kirihara, saying how lucky he is that it was Bismarck who came by and not one of the other Germans. He says Kirihara would've been thrashed if it had been Volk, taken to court if it had been QP, and turned into a cyborg if it had been Frankensteiner. It's all lies, though. The conversation turns to tennis. Kirihara asks if Bismarck's the one who went up against Fuji in the Pre-WC. Bismarck confirms this, introducing himself as Michael Bismarck. He was impressed by how strong the Japanese middle schoolers are. Kirihara somewhat objects to this and says that the other still have a ways to go. But, Bismarck continues, the German middle schoolers are just as hungry for victory, and he's looking forward to the matches. Playing Styles & Techniques According to the Official Fanbook Volume 23.5, he is a right-handed aggressive baseliner. As a German Representative, he is highly skilled in tennis. He took on Fuji and Duke all by himself for majority of the match without much assistance from his doubles partner. He easily found the weakness in Duke Homerun. *Spinless Sway Ball Tennis Record Trivia Character Trivia *The experienced player who won't let victory slip away with his ascertainment. *Based on plenty rule of thumbs, he's acknowledged as the firm rock that allows for the advancement of the match. Having an extensive outlook, he can see right through the enemy's weaknesses with the secret of his strength being his perception and judgement. *By using carrot and stick, he controls his partner! *Boasting "Only me is plenty" was for the sake of rousing Siegfried. Being able to see through his opponent's character, he is aware of his skill to take control. *No matter what ball, he can return it, as his defense is guaranteed. *The return toss was to properly show gratitude towards his partner's support, he won't forget misses or covers. *His BMW keys were hand-me-downs from his grandfather of his beloved car. He's holding on to them so his older brother won't be able to ride it. Personal Information *Hobby: Touring car dealers *Favorite phrase: Talking much about oneself can also be a means to conceal oneself. *Favorite color: Burgundy *Favorite food: Meatsauce pasta, Schnitzel *Favorite book: Car magazines *Favorite type: A beautiful person with good style that can cook well *Favorite Date spot: BMW museum *Bad at: Working behind the scenes *Skills outside of tennis: Tour guiding *Daily habit during the camp: Watching girls in the audience Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:German U-17 Category:Foreign Players Category:High Schooler Category:European Players Category:World Cup Participants Category:3rd Year High School Category:Foreign High Schooler Category:High School Club Member Category:Pre-World Cup Exhibition Participants Category:O Blood Types Category:July Births Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:Right-Handed Category:Leo Category:Pro Player